7 Minutes in Heaven
by phayte1978
Summary: Where the class plays 7 Minutes in Heaven and Deku gets paired up with Bakugou!


They had extended curfew on weekends, which meant all they did was hang out in each other's rooms- usually getting up to no good. Games were played- Truth or Dare was going strong still, they had already finished spin the bottle.

Everyone was in a fit of giggles over Shoji and Tokoyami locked in a closet for the last five minutes. They were playing 7 Minutes in Heaven while mixing in Truth or Dare to pass the time.

"Truth or Dare… Deku!" Uraraka squealed.

"Ah! Truth!" Deku yelled, his face turning bright red.

Uraraka smiled and leaned into Tsuyu. "Who do you want to spend your seven minutes with?"

Deku's eyes went wide as he stared around at his classmates. His heart was thumping in his chest. There was no way he could tell them- he would get laughed at- or worse… blasted to hell and back.

"I'll take dare!" Deku yelled.

"It doesn't work that way!" Tsuyu giggled.

"Then I'm not answering!"

There was a thump in the closet and everyone giggled again, which earned a roar from Dark Shadow, and they all fell over giggling so hard it made their stomachs hurt.

"Either that is going really good… or really bad," Kaminari said, side eyeing the closet.

"I'm sure Shoji can hold his own," Ojiro said.

Another roar and they all giggled again.

It had been quiet in the closet for the first couple minutes- now it was getting interesting.

"Who is next after those two?" Kirishima asked.

"Well since Deku refuses to answer, then he has to pull a name from the bowl!"

"What?! Why me?! No!" Deku cried, shaking his head and hands. They were out to make sure he turned into a blushing mess and it was fully working.

"Then answer our question!" Uraraka giggled.

Deku decided pulling a name from the bowl would be easier.

He was so wrong..

Staring at the paper, seeing the one name he didn't want to see- he couldn't believe it.

He had pulled Bakugou's name.

"Who did you get?" Ashido asked.

Deku blinked and his hand shook. Yeah, he was definitely getting blasted for this one.

"Let me pick again!" Deku yelped.

Tsuyu whipped her tongue out and grabbed the paper from him- then started to giggle.

"Looks like Midoriya and Bakugou are next in the closet!" Tsuyu called out.

"Oh what the hell?!" Bakugou yelled. "I said I'm not playing these stupid games!"

"You say that… but you have played every time," Kirishima said, elbowing Bakugou's side.

It was then that the door to the closet opened and Tokoyami came tumbling out with Shoji quickly bracing him. "I think I need to take him back to his room," Shoji said, avoiding looking directly at the group. They all noticed his face mask was askew on his face.

There were more giggles as Dark Shadow gave them a thumbs up as the two left the room.

"Ok you two!" Ashido said, pushing Deku as Kirishima pushed Bakugou into the closet. Before Deku knew it, the door was shut and he was in the dark- and very close to Bakugou.

Minute one…

He could hear them both breathing and Bakugou growled at him. This was not going to be good. They were in close quarters and being blasted here would definitely not be good.

Biting his bottom lip, he really wished he could see Bakugou's expression.

More giggles were heard outside the door, and Deku tried to back into the far wall as much as he could, but the closet was tiny and they were almost chest to chest in here. This was who he had longed to be locked in the closet with, he should be happy, right?

But now that it was here- he had no idea what to do. Surely if he tried anything… Bakugou would blast him all to hell. Biting his bottom lip, he took a shaky breath. Do they just wait out the time?

"You two are being way too quiet in there!" Kaminari yelled.

"Fuck off, Sparky!" Bakugou growled.

Shit, Bakugou finally spoke. What does he do?

"Um… well… we can just wait out the clock…" Deku whispered. Definitely not what he wanted to do, but what other choice did he have?

"Are you really going to let Shoji and Tokoyami show you up?" Kirishima yelled.

Bakugou banged his fist on the door and growled.

Oh this was not going well- at all.

Minute two…

Bakugou's breath was hot in the closet and he was sure he was breathing harder than he should be. All they were doing was standing there. He was scared to look over in Bakugou's direction- just knowing those red eyes would destroy him with one look.

"Bet your nerdy ass is enjoying this," Bakugou grumbled.

That wasn't true- nothing was even happening to enjoy.

"C'mon guys! This is lame!" Ashido called.

Bakugou banged on the door again.

This was going to be a long seven minutes.

"Maybe we should change them out?" Kaminari mumbled. "Yanno… to two people who will actually do something interesting in there."

"I can fucking hear you!" Bakugou growled.

"Then man up!" Kirishima yelled.

"Fuckers," Bakugou grumbled.

Deku gulped. There was no way he was making the first move… and he sure as hell didn't want the time to run out and have nothing happen. What the hell does he do then? He felt so small in this closet with Bakugou taking up so much space.

Even pressed to the wall- he was breathing the same air Bakugou was. There were clothes hanging on the hangers, moving around each time they shifted. "This is so fucking dumb," Bakugou grumbled.

Minute three…

"We don't have much longer," Deku mumbled.

"Do you really think I'm gonna just stand here and let the clock run out?" Bakugou growled- somehow he stepped closer and Deku gulped. "You think I'm going to let those extras tease me about this?"

"Wha… what do you mean?" Deku squeaked.

"You think I don't know you wanted this?" Bakugou asked, even without seeing it- Deku knew the smirk that was etched on Bakugou's face. "Do you really want the clock to run down?"

Deku shook his head, blinking as all he could make out was the outline of Bakugou. They were so damn close- he could feel his hot breath dancing over his face. "But I thought-!"

He was silenced by Bakugou grabbing the back of his head, his lips pressed tightly against his. Deku squeaked, startling a bit. Was this really happening?

"Hey! It went quiet in the closet!" Kaminari called out.

Bakugou slammed his fist on the door again.

Minute four…

Their lips moved together and Deku finally closed his eyes. Another step and Bakugou was pressed tight to his chest now, backing him against the wall of the closet. It was awkward, and their lips didn't move together easily.

Growling, Bakugou tilted his head, fitting their lips together. This felt much better and Deku balled his fists at his sides- feeling the chapped lips against his.

Then he felt something wet against his bottom lip.

Opening his eyes, he felt it again. Gasping- then it was Bakugou's tongue sliding into his mouth. Was this really happening? A small growl and Bakugou grabbed a fistfull of his hair- their tongues meeting- Deku felt his knees go weak because fuck - Kacchan knew what the hell he was doing. He felt puffs of air on his cheek and Deku relaxed into it. He felt Bakugou press harder against him, and damn if his body wasn't tight and strong.

And oh shit- Deku felt the pants of his crotch getting tight. The deeper Bakugou kissed him, the worse it was getting! Turning his hips- he couldn't let Bakugou know this kiss was affecting him so much. He'd never let him live it down.

But there was so much passion, so much fire- how could he not? A hand on his hips straightened him back out and Bakugou pressed their hips together.

Oh Shit! Bakugou would surely blast him now!

But he felt… Bakugou was turned on too. Gasping, Deku pulled from the kiss- moaning softly as Bakugou's mouth trailed down his neck.

Minute five…

"I heard something!" Ashido called out.

They could hear their classmates running to the door- but Deku was too far gone in the way Bakugou's mouth worked over the cords of his neck.

Tight sucking on his skin while the hand on his hip had fingertips against his bare skin. Gasping out- Deku grabbed for Bakugou's arms. They were so muscular, and damn how did Bakugou smell so good?

The things he was doing with his mouth on his neck were driving him crazy. "Knew you wanted this," Bakugou whispered in his ear, biting at his earlobe and making him moan softly.

"There! I heard it that time!" Uraraka giggled.

Bakugou slammed his fist on the door again- making Deku whimper at the loss of touch on his skin.

"You got two minutes left!" Kaminari yelled.

"Bet I could jerk you off in under a minute," Bakugou mumbled, his mouth meeting his once more. Deku did not doubt this in the least- but he also did not want to prove him wrong… or right.

Hips pressed to his, Deku gasped against Bakugou's mouth. Fuck! How the hell was Bakugou so great at everything he did.

"You're a shitty kisser," Bakugou mumbled against his lips.

"Hey!" Deku whined.

A chuckle and Bakugou bit at his bottom lip. Deku was so far gone. For being such a 'bad kisser', he could feel how hard Bakugou was against his hip. It made him giggle a bit, and press even harder against him.

Minute six…

Bakugou's hands were under his shirt, moving up his sides to pinch a nipple. Deku went to call out, but Bakugou was silencing him with his mouth. They way his tongue took over, seeking out his mouth as if he owned it.

Deku's knees shook as he stayed pressed hard against the wall. He wanted some control over this, and pressed his hands to Bakugou's chest, pushing him back. A thump against the door, and Deku was sliding his knee between Bakugou's thighs.

This time he licked into Bakugou's mouth, feeling how Bakugou's body relaxed as he pushed into him. Was Bakugou actually into this as much as he was? Grabbing his wrists- Deku pinned them above his head.

And a feral moan left Bakugou's mouth as he kissed around his sharp jawline. Nipping at the skin while he worked his way down. The sweet burnt scent taking over his senses as he bit at his neck and sucked a bright spot on his pale skin.

"Fucking nerd!" Bakugou gasped- but Deku had a strong hold on him. Pressing his thigh harder against him, he felt Bakugou grind down on him. They were both achingly hard, yet their time was almost up.

"If only… we had a few more minutes," Deku gasped, sliding their lips back together and meeting tongues.

He wished the time would never stop, that they could just stay in this closet forever.

But this was just a game- a game that lasted 7 minutes.

There were more giggles outside the door, but they both ignored it. Bakugou tried to break out of Deku's hold- but it wasn't working.

Deku was too busy kissing and taking every moment he could with Bakugou.

Minute seven…

He was so lost in kissing Bakugou to realise their time had run out. Deku never wanted this to stop, as he was fully pressed against Bakugou as Bakugou grinded down hard on his thigh.

The closet door was opened and they came tumbling out. Deku fell on top of Bakugou as everyone giggled.

"Yanno- we called 'time's up' and gave a warning," Kirishima said.

Deku looked down at angry eyes glaring at him.

"Get off me, nerd!" Bakugou growled.

Everyone giggled as he scrambled off Bakugou and moved to the corner of the room.

It was hard not to stare over at Bakugou as he took his seat. Their lips were swollen, and dammit- that spot on Bakugou's neck would be hard to cover. Kaminari and Kirishima were teasing him about it as his hands started to spark.

"Oh, Deku!" Uraraka said, "You have a mark on your neck too!"

Slapping his hand over his neck, he looked over at Bakugou who was ignoring him and yelled at everyone around him.

"Alright! Who is next?" Kaminari called out.

Deku just stared over at Bakugou, and when their eyes finally met- he didn't see the cold hardness he usually did. This was different.

He was still hard, and he was still in a fog from what had happened. He just had to get out of there.

Excusing himself, Deku left to go back to his room. Lying on his bed, his mind traveled to where 7 minutes had completely wrecked him. Touching his lips, he could still feel where Bakugou had kissed him.

He wondered if he would ever feel this again?


End file.
